


But I Don't Get Sick!

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Captain Phasma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Stubborn Men, Sweet, Teasing, The First Order, The Force Awakens, True Love, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: "Be with someone who will take care of you. Not materialistically, but take care of your soul, your well-being, your heart, and everything that's you." -- Anonymous"If you promise to stay, I promise to never leave." -- Stephanie Chan





	But I Don't Get Sick!

Hux walked into his quarters, not really surprised to find Kylo there ahead of him.

Normally he'd give Kylo a hug and a kiss, or at least stop to talk to him; but tonight, the only thing on his mind was his bed. He walked past Kylo, who was (again, not surprisingly) in the kitchen with his head buried in the conservator, and marched into his bedroom. Without bothering to undress, he climbed into the bed slowly.

"Kylo!", he yelled out, a bit worried at how much it hurt his throat to yell, "Can you bring me some water?"

After a few moments, Kylo yelled back, "Busy!"

"Just so we're clear," Hux called out, curling into a ball and stuffing a pillow under his neck, "If you're not in here in 20.5 seconds, I'm leaving you."

"20.5 is an oddly specific number!", Kylo called back, and Hux could hear the smile in his voice.

"14, now."

Kylo appeared in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not a dog, you know, Hux," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "You can't expect me to drop what I'm doing and come running whenever you call me."

Hux kicked out of his boots and used his toes to push each one off the edge of the bed.

"If you weren't doing anything in there other than shoving food into your mouth, AGAIN, I'm not apologizing."

Kylo scowled and came further into the room, sitting down by Hux's head.

"You're being a bit of a jerk tonight. More than usual. What's the matter with you?"

Hux pulled one of the covers up to his neck, briefly closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, but I think I might be sick, Kylo."

Kylo immediately put his hand to Hux's forehead, trying to discern whether he felt warmer than normal. Hux flinched back slightly with a frown.

"Maker, your hand is freezing!", he exclaimed, his teeth chattering.

Now Kylo felt along Hux's cheeks, carefully.

"You do feel a bit hot, General. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Hux shrugged. "All over, really. Like an achy feeling all over my body."

Kylo pulled away and stood up. "Sounds like you've got the beginning stages of that flu that's going around."

"Beginning??", Hux wailed out in dismay. "What do you mean, 'beginning'? There's more?"

Kylo smiled a little, at Hux's predicament. 

"Oh yes. If it's what everyone else has, you have quite a few messy, painful trips to the refresher to look forward to."

Hux groaned and pulled a different pillow over his face. "Perfect," he growled out through clenched teeth. "This is just what I needed today."

"Actually, it is. You've been working too hard lately. This is just the thing to slow you down and force you to get some rest."

"Slow down, nothing," Hux said, beginning to pull himself up. "This isn't anything that some vitamins, some fluids and a hot bath won't fix."

Kylo watched him doubtfully as he stubbornly headed into the refresher and began running the hot water. 

"You'll see!", he called out to Kylo over the steady hum of the pouring water, "I'll be back up to par tomorrow morning!"

The sun rose the next day on a certain redhead who could barely lift his head from the pillow.

\--

Hux wasn't the only one.

Nearly everybody on base became afflicted with this virulent strain of flu. It took out entire squads, with more and more people turning up sick by the hour.

Eventually Snoke himself declared a state of quarantine, and operations temporarily halted as everybody rested and focused on getting better.

Kylo was one of the few not felled with the illness, and he spent his time taking care of both Hux, and their mutual best friend, Captain Phasma.

Eventually it got to be too much for him, running back and forth between Hux's and Phasma's quarters, so he suggested that Phasma come and share Hux's sickroom so that he could care for both at the same time. Hux agreed with this, and welcomed Phasma into his large, miserable bed of pain.

When they weren't taking turns rushing into the refresher, they spent their time watching holofilms, sleeping, and being patients to a shockingly helpful Kylo Ren.

Helpful--but still kind of an ass.

"You know, THIS is the image you need to put on your recruitment flyers: the two of you, General and Captain, laying in bed and looking like death warmed up," Kylo said, snickering, as he sat in a chair beside the bed, reading.

"You won't be laughing, once YOU get sick, too, you jerk-ass.", Hux said grumpily. Phasma coughed and nodded.

Kylo just shook his head and grinned.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear friends. You see, when you're as strong in the Force as **I** am, tedious things like the flu doesn't affect you like it does others."

Hux rolled his eyes, reaching for a tissue. "Spare me, you insufferable moron," he grumbled as he blew his nose.

Phasma, meanwhile, had leapt out of bed and into the refresher. She came out minutes later, looking terribly pale and weak. She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, shivering.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?", she groaned, reaching for the tissues. Hux handed her one, taking another for himself.

"It's your immune systems; they're pathetically weak. If you both REALLY wanted to be in optimal fitness, you'd do physical training with Snoke and me. It--"

"Shut up!" Hux and Phasma both shouted in unison.

Kylo just laughed, not fazed in the least. "Rude. So rude, both of you. You're lucky that I care enough for each of you to put up with your abuse."

He gathered up the errant tissues and headed for the door. When he got there he turned around and said "Don't fall asleep yet; it's time for your medicine."

Both Hux and Phasma made a face when Kylo came back in with the tray bearing the tea and the little cups of the awful chalky medicine. Phasma picked up her medicine cup and drained it quickly, scrunching up her lips in disgust.

"I can't think of anything more foul than that," Phasma muttered, drinking some tea to try and mute the bitterness. Next to her, Hux did the same.

"A while ago you were saying that you couldn't breathe out of your nose. Not being able to breathe should also mean you can't taste anything, either. Pick a struggle, woman.", Kylo told her, with a smirk.

Phasma grumbled but said nothing, quietly sipping at her tea.

"Be nice to her, Ren," Hux said, as he sipped his own tea. "When she's well again, there's nothing and no one to stop her from kicking your ass. Certainly not me."

"Kicking my ass? How about either of you showing me the tiniest bit of appreciation, you ingrates? I've done nothing all week except try to ease your suffering, and what thanks do I get?"

Hux sighed. So did Phasma.

"You're right, Ren; I'm sorry," Hux said, setting the cup back on the tray. "Come here, let me hug you."

Kylo shook his head. "With the way you look right now? No, thank you."

Hux pouted. "Looks are that important to you? How shallow. I'm prepared to stay with YOU, when you become horribly mangled or lose a limb like everyone else in your family."

"It's not looks; it's germs. He's scared that close contact with you or me will make him sick.", Phasma said, swallowing down the last of her tea.

"I am NOT afraid!" Kylo said indignantly, his cheeks turning red."I already told you, I'm too strong to get sick!"

He leaned over to collect the tray, and started to head out of the room with it. 

"Kylo? You forgot my teaspoon," Hux said, holding it up. Kylo set he tray down on the chair and came back towards Hux.

He reached for the spoon--

\--and Hux grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him down on top of him. Before he could get away, he put his hand on the back of Kylo's neck and brought their lips together, kissing him. Kylo flailed and tried to get away, but Hux held him there. Phasma had started to laugh, and kept on laughing until it turned into a coughing fit.

By the time Kylo could manage to pull out of Hux's grasp, his entire face had turned red, and he looked very, very nervous.

"There," Hux said, laying down and pulling the covers up. "A sweet kiss for a sweet man."

"Sweet? Your mouth tastes like that horrible bitter medicine! And thanks a lot for contaminating me, nerfherder!"

"Bitter? I thought you told me it wasn't THAT bad, Ren?", Phasma commented, a smile on her face. She laid down as well and closed her eyes, yawning.

"Contaminate? That's a funny word for someone who isn't affected by GERMS to use, my dear," Hux said, before turning over on his side. "I think I'll take a little nap, now."

Kylo looked back and forth between Hux and Phasma.

"Maker, I hate you both," he said, fondly, before finally leaving the room with the tray.

\---

Phasma was the first of the sickly duo to get well again. Bit by bit, she became fully mobile, and able to do more things for herself.

Towards the end of that second week she left to return to her own quarters and to work, hugging and thanking Kylo continuously upon her departure.

Hux was glad she felt better, but was envious at the same time. He wished his own immune system would pick up the pace, so he could resume the normal routine of his life.

Late afternoon, and, after his second round of medication, Hux took a nap. When he woke up it was dark outside, the only light in the room coming from the small lamp on the opposite side of the bed. Kylo was sitting next to him, reading.

Kylo noticed he was awake and set down his book. He smoothed back Hux's hair from his forehead, gently.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

"Better," Hux replied, sitting up a little. 

"Do you want anything? Some soup? A drink?", Kylo asked him.

"I could use a hot bath, actually," Hux said, subtly sniffing himself.

Kylo got up to run him one. Hux heard him singing some old tune to himself, softly.

Eventually, he called out "Ready!" And Hux pulled himself out of bed and into the refresher. Kylo had filled the tub with wonderfully fragrant-smelling bubbles.

"Call me when you're done," Kylo said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Hux said, grabbing Kylo's arm, "Why don't you join me? Unless, of course, you're scared of getting sick?"

Kylo chuckled and began to strip, while Hux did the same. "I already told you, I don't get sick," he said as he climbed in.

Hux just shook his head and climbed in after him. He positioned himself so that he was leaning back against Kylo, leaning into his chest. Kylo put his arms around him, humming.

"This is nice," Hux murmured with a contented sigh. "I hate being sick. My father didn't allow it, when I was growing up."

"Allow?"

Hux nodded. "Well, maybe 'tolerate' is a better term. He was a very strict man, you know. Weakness wasn't acceptable."

He could feel Kylo shake his head behind him. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again: your father sounded like a--"

Hux twisted around and out a finger to Kylo's lips, stopping his sentence in its tracks.

"Always speak of the dead with respect, or else you run the risk of being haunted by their spirit."

"Maker, I guess that means I should start saying nicer things about Han.", he said, laughing. Hux joined him.

"In all seriousness, though, Han Solo wasn't really that bad of a father," Kylo said after a few moments, in a serious tone. "Rough around the edges, maybe; but I know he loved me and my mother."

He went silent after that, and even facing away from him, Hux could feel the pain radiating from his chest.

He reached behind him, stroking the side of Kylo's face and hair with his fingertips. 

"You okay?"

"I'm okay," Kylo answered, tightening his arms around Hux. "Han is in the past. Snoke says I need to learn to let go of the past."

"I agree. Don't look back, look forward. So many potential bright, hopeful things to look forward to."

"Such as?"

"Our future children, for one. Our grandchildren."

"Do you--do you really think that we'll be together, that long?"

"I hope so, Kylo. I think at this point it's too late to let you go, and I'd hate to have to kill you, so--"

Kylo leaned forward and hugged Hux tightly. "That's very sweet, but a bit overly optimistic on the whole 'grandchildren' front. I don't particularly want to get old."

"I can see you in the future, as a cute little old man," Hux told him playfully. He took a handful of bubbles and twisted around, applying them to Kylo's smooth face, like a beard. He pulled back and looked at his artwork with a smile. "See? Adorable."

Kylo laughed, leaning forward again to kiss Hux's shoulder. The bubbles created a slight tickle against Hux's skin.

"You know, not to sound like an overly sentimental fool, but I Iove you, Kylo Ren. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, whether that time span ends 50 minutes or 50 years from now."

"You're right; that IS extremely, overbearingly sentimental," Kylo said, gruffly; but to Hux it sounded as though his voice was slightly choked up. "And if you don't stop that, I'll make that 50 _minutes_ thing a reality."

"Fine," Hux huffed, giving an exaggerated sigh. "Then I hate you, Ren. So much I can hardly breathe," he said; only now he had turned around and was intently kissing Kylo.

"That's better," Kylo answered from  
around Hux's lips, a grin tugging at his own.

\--

Hux sat up fully and stretched, yawning. For the first time in days, his head didn't hurt, nor did his chest. He stepped out of bed cautiously, and was delighted that being vertical no longer made him feel dizzy.

He went to use the refresher, and when he came back out, he jumped up on the bed, landing on Kylo's legs, who was still asleep.

"'Lo? Wake up! I think I'm better!", Hux said excitedly, pushing at his shoulder.

Kylo gave an unintelligible mumble and turned in the opposite direction, pulling the covers over his head.

Hux, feeling exuberant and energetic, left him sleeping and went into the kitchen, making them both a big breakfast. When he was finished, he came back into the bedroom, once again plopping himself down on Kylo's legs.

"Wake up, Lord Ren; I've made your favorite for breakfast!", he trilled in a sing-song voice, pulling the covers back from Kylo's face.

Kylo sat up extremely slowly, letting out a very small moan. Hux took a close look at him and frowned. His face was paler than normal, and he appeared to be shivering.

Putting his hand in his forehead revealed a very unpleasant heat.

"Oh, baby," Hux said gently, stroking Kylo's cheek. "I think you're sick, now."

Kylo scowled and flicked off Hux's fingers with his own. "I don't get sick," he said, in a voice that sounded extremely congested. As if to contradict himself further, he began to cough, hunching over into a ball, vibrating painfully.

Hux said nothing, merely waiting for Ren to finish hacking, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"For somebody who isn't sick, you do an awfully convincing impression."

"It's just allergies!" Kylo grumbled, reaching for the box of tissues still on the nightstand. All of a sudden, his stomach produced a loud, angry-sounding gurgling, and he jumped out of bed and ran into the refresher.

He was in there for so long that Hux eventually tapped on the door, worried.

"'Lo? Are you alright? You didn't die, did you?"

"You know what it is? I think my sinuses are just blocked. I'm going to take a hot shower; I'm sure that'll clear me right up!", Kylo called through the door.

Hux waited until he heard the sound of the water running, then he left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen, shaking his head.

He sent a message down to Med Bay to send up more medicine, and as he waited, he made a pot of tea, humming to himself.

Like it or not, Kylo Ren was going to get the very best of care, for his "allergies".


End file.
